Coma
by Lady Wheeljack
Summary: After one explosion, Megatron stays in coma, but one surprise happen when one girl, one hostage starts to talk with him, and he start to recover his health.
1. Chapter 1

After a terrible battle with the Autobots, Megatron went into in coma, he now stood in med-bay, receiving one time or other one attention of Knockout. His only companies are the noises of monitors and faithful Soundwave that does not leave your side, he has fear that Starscream will turn off the power to give him a chance of recovery. But everything will change in a way so amazing, that neither Knockout could imagine.

To encourage their recovery, the Decepticons brought a hostage in a cage and placed near his head, saying that as soon as he recovered, he could have fun with her like he wished. But this girl has something very special in common with Megatron; she was in coma in the past. She knows what we feel, we hear, and how we suffer in this desert we gets stuck, during our consciousness remains unimpaired, and how is important when someone talks to us.

Demi decides to every time when she sees herself alone, she will talk to him.

_The pain was so great that Megatron doesn't walk; he crawled by a desert of fire. He screams, but nobody listens. Suddenly he begins to hear a voice, one female voice. It seemed be singing, and he felt well when he heard that voice. He started to walk towards the voice, and when he went toward the voice, everything seemed good. But the voice trailed off, and he was lost, the desert transformed in a sea and now he was drowning._

"What are you doing?" Knockout puts your face so close to the cage, that Demi can see your face reflected in your eyes. The best way, was to confess everything to the doctor, explain her theory and her experience. What could happen worse if not dying? He laugh in her face, or have placed her in a secluded place.

Demi told him everything, since the car accident, until the time when she remained in coma. She said that we can hear and feel everything around us, and the bad jokes that the nurses made with her.

"Now I'm beginning to understand. Every time I came back, he showed signs of pleasure in the brain activity. Were you talking to him."

Demi looked at him with fear.

"Do not be afraid. Think we have a way to save our leader."

Soundwave comes and Knockout looks to him.

"I need your help Soundwave."

Knockout explains his plan to Soundwave, but she needs understand that has to stay in the cage for her safe, Demi was not feeling safe, but this time, Knockout was with a friendly expression.

"I never hear about this, but what do you done, made good for our leader. Please, continue with this."

Knockout moves the cage to near of head of Megatron, to facilitate. Now Demi has one mission.

The sea was rough, Megatron did not know what is to drowning, but he was swallowing water. Suddenly, he feels something good again. The voice, that sweet voice again. He sees the voice like one lifesaving buoy. Was incredible, that moment, the sea stayed in peace. Megatron only was floating looking to light warm. He would like go to that light, he has all certainty, and he will find the voice in the light.


	2. Chapter 2

It was as if he were holding a hand of femme. Megatron felt himself young. It was so good, but he can't see her face, but was very nice what he felt, he wanted more.

"I have to go now, but as soon as I can I'll be back."

"Please… It will not. I need you."

Suddenly Megatron saw himself alone again, but even being a desert of ice now, he was feeling happy now.

Demi had to be in silent, others Decepticons were arriving to the site. Breakdown saw in Megatron that his expression was different and he doesn't understand.

Soundwave did not like the way Breakdown looked to Demi, one hungry cat seeing a mouse. His extreme loyalty to his master was saying to protect the human girl. So he combined with Knockout, that he would make his recharge only when the doctor will be there for a long time.

Sometimes when demi and Knockout were near of Megatron, and she could not speak, she made a sound with her lips, a song of the Earth. Knockout watched with amazement the lines or pleasure that formed on the monitor.

"I need to do a test. But, give me a break"

Minutes later, Knockout catches the cage and moves to the other side of the room.

"Please. Don't say anything and don't make noise. I have to see something."

Knockout returned to Megatron simulating a worried voice.

"My Lord. I have bad news….mas someone took the cage."

It was awesome. The lines in the monitor started to get agitated and aggressive.

_That time, Megatron was in a rock, but transformed in a quicksand. He struggled to not drown, but was useless._

"Why do you care so much? She is just a piece of meat."

Strong traces surge in the monitor.

"_Piece of meat?" _

Megatron had already noticed that she was human.

He screamed to him save her, but his body don't made nothing.

_Megatron cries compulsively, and the quicksand._

Knockout does the signal to one of the Vehicons.

"We found her Sr." delivering the cage as the combined.

Was incredible. The traces in the monitor changed suddenly.

"Please. Put me near his face. I know how this is important to him."

_Was an angel who comes. Megatron doesn't knew what was, one beautiful girl with wings on her back, she pulled him out of quicksand, lay him with his head on her legs. She was caressing his face. When he tried to talk, she said._

"_shiiiiiiiiiiiiii."_

The monitor showed traces of pleasure, and one tear dripped the eyes of Megatron.


	3. Chapter 3

**I was extremely upset with a virtual bullying by an anonymous. I would ask to who aren't please with what I write, just don't read. I'm so happy with my friends readers who have help me with the grammar that has sometimes so difficult to me. **

**(When I had a car crash, I was 3 day unconscious, during this time, I had moments terrible with two nurses talking terrible thing in my side. This history is based on this. To show that Megatron can be bad, but in this situation, he can suffers too. )**

Demi felt herself tired and sometime scared too, stay all the time inside of the cage was not very nice, but she had lucky that day. Starscream discovered one mine of enerjon, and took everybody to there. Remaining only Knockout , Soundwave and Demi in the Ship; then, he puts Demi in one table near of head of Megatron. There she can walk and move.

Megatron was so close than she could even touch him, she spent one long time there looking for that face pockmarked, despite being in a deep sleep, she knew he was suffering; She was been there too.

Knockout realized she was looking to Megatron.

"Why do you care so much?"

Demi replied after a long pause.

"I was in coma one time; I know how we feel when we are in one strange and deep sleep."

Demi thought it would be enough, but she was surprise by the interest of Knockout, he would like know what happened with her.

Demi told about the car accident, she spent on long time in coma, but she could hear everything around her. Mostly the jokes in bad taste that the nurses usually do. Because of this, she had been touched by Megatron.

Knockout never imagined this. By the first time, he felt this desire of doctor strong. He had something new in the history of cybertroniana history. But their leader had already their goals, and it would be a matter of time for everything to return what was. It was then that he remembered one thing. What would make Megatron when he wake up and sees that was one human girl who made he feel well. It was not to happen, but he feared for her safety.

Megatron had seen her face, he already knew she was human, or thought or one hallucination. But he longed for that voice. But this time when she came, he felt something more. A gentle breeze touched his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize if I take a while to update my fanfics, but we have a very great project in the course of Webdisghner. I will be taking advantage of the lunch hour to see the comments and write a little.**

Demi actually, was caressing Megaton's face. Unlike many, the lines in his face don't caused revulsion her. She noted as well and compared him to those cats brindle. Her fingers glide along his face's lines. Knockout watched amazed the signs of pleasure on the monitor.

"If he had beating in Optmus, would not be was so much like that." He Thought.

_Megatron was standing in the desert, looking at the sky and feeling one sweet rain in his face. The heat was so much there, that the rain was a gift for him._

"_You are not alone" He could hear the voice._

_But he heard the voice of Knockout._

"_Starscream is coming. Is better you back to the cage."_

_He felt something good, soft and warm. Was wonderful. But it lasted little. One kiss._

If Soundwave take the initiative to become her guardian, she could get any better; he knew she had to get stuck all the time. But it was reassuring; know that they were treating her well.

Unfortunately, Starscream seemed suspicious of his improvement, and started to surround the cage like a cat on a bird.

Megatron would like to put his hands on his neck, and to press until the enerjon not get on your processor, and he to get off line forever. Starscream has been his executor pyro since he was in a coma. Starscream loves to make threat for Demi, scratching him with his claws, or get talking nonsense all the time.

He could not believe how he could speak all nonsense, had moments he had shame, one idiot. Fortunately, Knockout came and gave him a slap in his nape, making the go away out, but with the frown of hatred. He noted Demi sick in a corner of the cage, Starscream did something for her to be scared. He took her carefully, his heart beats were abnormal.

"Don't worry, now all will be fine, but I can't stay away from you, I need to see if Starscream had made something in the painel."

Knockout got the girl in his hand, and with other hand, he worked in the panel. Demi was surprised by the fact that they possess heat. When he found himself, Knockout saw Demi sleeping in his hand, she did not know all the danger she was in there at that moment, or she trusts very much in him. Knockout leaned against the panel and was looking to the little creature in his hand. He could not believe how one so small creature can have all this power over Megatron, now he is feeling one caress for her too. With other hand his involves her like he was making one wall to security her. After this he puts her in Megaton's chest, Knockout has one little impression that Megatron want to smile, he noticed his fingers moving.

_He is lying under one great tree. The hill isn't beautiful, but is better than other place where he was. He is feeling that someone lying in his arms, but he can't see her face. He is feel her hair, her breathing, her heat._

_Megatron takes his hand in her head and makes caress in her hair. He feels she is sleeping. Was a hard day. _

Demi wake up with knockout taking her to the cage.

"Starscream is coming and with a bad humor."

She sees something moving under of Megatron….


	5. Chapter 5

She would like to warn Knockout, but with Starscream, there she cannot say anything. She did not like what was going on there. There was a mech yellow and the other blue, but looked like a woman…or as say femme. Demi looked at Megatron and the direction of Knockout with eyes that asked something. Soundwave noticed something wrong, but could not decipher what she was trying to say. It was terrible hear the insistence of Starscream pull the plug, those intruders making something stranger there and she cannot say anything. At moment Soundwave realized the agitation of Demi, and noted that, she was pointing to a cable connected in Megatron and in to two intruders below where they were.

Everything was very fast. There was an explosion, it was possible to hear the scream of Demi, and one great silence took of the place.

Demi cried the loss in the cage, while Starscream simulating your whine.

"Well. I guess we don't need more than human here". Starscream said preparing his claws on the girl, but she felt relieved when Soundwave took a slap in him, and took her to himself. Very angry, Starscream does not wanted shows this and said:

"Ok…Stay with your pet. But I do not want to see you crying if you see her overwhelmed by the ship."

Knockout was another who looked at him angrily.

That day, they saw, how the humans demonstrate the pain when they lose someone who they love. Demi was over Megatron's chest crying, and the best thing to do in this moment, is silence.

"Don't worry. We will take care you." Knockout said, and when Demi looked to Soundwave, his visor was with one radiance different, and he made one movement positive with his head. Demi allowed herself take by Soundwave's hands, who now will be her guardian, and gave the last look in Megatron.

Knockout e Breakdown spent their time in the lab, was fun to see Demi trying to help Knockout polish himself; finally he put her in the desk and gave her his fingers. It was an attempt to distract her, not thinking so much about Megatron and so she would not suffer anymore. Outside the guilt of not doing, he to recover in the time, but Soundwave saw everything, and took her with him, ending the party.

"Do not be jealous. She needs to get a little distracted."

"Please Soundwave. I am having fun so much with them." She looked at Soundwave with those puppy dog eyes. If Soundwave had eyes, he would have turned the orbits before yielding to her will. At least he would know where to leave Demi, if he needs to go on a mission, and Knockout has good hidings there for her. Finally, the three Mech were there with Demi until she stays tired and realized she needed to sleep. Soundwave had tidied her something to eat, but when he arrived in what would be her bedroom, she was already asleep.

He curled up in a corner, placing her near his face and involving her with his tentacles. He had a blanket, and he uses to cover her, there in the ship is very cold to her. He know too the dark scares her, she told of the time she was in coma. Then he leaves his lilac glow slightly lit up if she wakes up during the night. Demi nestles in the heat that emits of the tentacles and delivered herself in a deep sleep.

The body of Megatron stood there, with no sign of life, and something happens and something starts to throb inside. While Starscream plans to somehow to kill the girl, he does not realize that Megatron is returning to life.

**A yes, I will not kill Starscream, but I'll give a punishment to cool it. He will suffer a lot, but you will love to see him take this punishment that Megatron will enforce him.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to ask sorry. However, my course of Webdisighner is very complicated, and I am having project to make. Because this I am having not much time to write. However, every time when I can, I try to make something in this chapter.**

**Thanks.**

Demi woke up hungry; she was in Soundwave's tentacles yet, were one place very good, warm ant some time he vibrated making her to feel well. Demi noticed that Soundwave was sleeping yet, was one terrible moment for everybody, but the hungry was so great that her stomach made one noise that Soundwave agreed. Demi was with her face red.

"Sorry!"

He forgot. Humans need eat. Soundwave goes to Knockout with Demi, he is the only after Megatron who can understand him. He to take care of her for Soundwave seek food. Demi smiled to Knockout and Breakdown, now they are her only friends there, Breakdown was more playful, he love to pass the wax of knockout on the floor to see Demi skating, Knockout thinks this dangerous. If she break one arm or one leg, Soundwave would strangle them with the tentacles, but if there was one thing they hear loved hear, was the sum of her laugher, but how Demi was very hungry, the only thing she wanted, was expect Soundwave bring the food. That moment she hear one noise coming from the principal hall, Knockout saw her eyes and goes to see what was happening. Was one surprise when he saw that Megatron was giving life signal. His comeback smiling to her.

"I have good news."

Demi looks to him. She knew what were, but she wanted to hear.

"Megatron is life."

Demi smiled.

"Starscream can't know this." He said.

That moment, Soundwave come with food, Knockout took him by the arm.

"I need talk with you."

Soundwave know that is his responsibility now to protect Megatron and Demi. Starscream will do everything to be the new leader of Decepticons. Soundwave took Demi to Megatron, putting her near his face. Demi was happy in know that Megatron will survive. That moment Starscream came in and yelled at everyone present there.

"What are you doing here?"

When he saw Demi with Megatron, and he saw he with signal of life again, he explodes in hate, and before Soundwave could do something, he hit him with a shot to the chest, Knockout doesn't had one way to defense to Demi or himself, and Starscream took Demi with his claws.

Starscream was happy to have Demi screaming and crying in his claws. Soundwave tried to get up, but a new shot of Starscream made him to fell again. Knockout came running and jumped over him trying to save Demi, but Starscream scratched deep in the abdomen.

At that moment, Megatron began to open his eyes. Demi's crying was getting weak as the torture increased.

Demi was weak, trying surviving all that torture. That Moment Starscream resolved finished with that, played her in the wall. Will be fun has one new decoration in the principal wall. Demi was prepared to die, when she felt one hand salving her. Despite steady, the hand was careful. Demi felt herself next to chest warm and safe.

Demi smiled for that moment listening the sound of one spark. That moment she looked and saw Megatron. She was happy.

"Now you are safe"

Starscream felt his enernjon to freeze. He has one thing to do.

Flee like one mice.

There more things to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**I understand. I have lengthy to publish a new chapter, but my job in technical in computing and my webdisighner course, is very hard. Some time I am all time working in project and when I see, the day finished and I am tired and need to sleep. But I am trying to write one or two hour for you.**

**I have some surprise, like Starscream will learn to like Demi, will happen one moment that she will be solidarity with him, this will touch him spark, and make him to remember one moment in his past when he passed to be evil. The Autobots is coming sticking your nose where is not called, only why saw one human with the Decepticons.**

Starscream not has time to flee; he felt one hand around his neck. His face is pure fear. Megatron starts to press his neck and Starscream starts to fight to his life, like was one person trying to breathe. That moment; Demi saw tear in his face and she remembered the moment when someone said about turn off the machines when she was in coma…

"Please Megatron…. Stop it."

Megatron looked to her.

"Why?"

Demi said to him about all time when she was in coma, and she knew what he was feeling when he was in coma, but she would not like if he kill Starscream. Megatron played Starscream with violently on the wall; he has much problems and stayed there hurtled and crying. His soul hurting more than his body.

Megatron disappeared with Demi in his hands.

During one good time, Starscream stood there in a corner sad. He was feeling one more negligible of the creatures; but was when he felt someone coming in his direction. Starscream saw Demi with one cube of enerjon in her hands. Starscream cowered in a corner; he knew that Megatron would torture him if he saw him with Demi again. Demi was smiling to him.

"Please Starscream. Take this enerjon. You need this."

Starscream continued cowering.

"Megatron know that I am here. I asked to him."

With cares, Starscream took the cube, and gave one sad smile to Demi.

"Why did you is making this?"

"Because I know how much hurts be alone in this moments. Like me had a second chance, Megatron had a second chance; you need one second chance."

He tried to kill her every time, now she was helping him. Starscream felt something in his spark. Something stranger; he never felt something like that, but was so good.

The enerjon was like every enerjon, but that day was with a taste different, but when Starscream saw Megatron again, he felt fear, but everything had changed, Demi showed to Megatron that it was better to forget that past than to start an internal war, jas they had common enemies. Starscream only believed, when he said to Knockout take care for their injures.

Nobody can imagines that Demi was living like a queen there, when the Autobots knew about one human living with the Decepticons, they imagined that she was one hostage, and started one plan to rescue her. Demi always had the shoulder of Megatron or Soundwave. She loved see Soundwave making the calculations or to walk to the base in Megatron shoulder. Everybody started to respect her. Was hard to understand what Starscream has by her, but he had one great gratitude, and never more tried to kill her.

Like one human, Demi needs sun and air, and Megatron said to two Vehicons and to Breakdonw take her to pass one day out. Was to be one like that days quiet, with her sleeping over one tree and her friends making his reboot around her, or hearing Breakdonw's historys of war, but unfortunately, she saw one great light green like she saw in the space ship, but now others robots.

"Who are you?"

"We are your friends. We come to save you?"

"Save me? What?"

Before she tried to imagine, one yellow bot tried to come to her side. She gave one scream calling to Breakdown and ran to him. Bumblebee was stopped not understanding anything just making his noises. Why one human prefer the Decepticons than the Autobots?

Breakdown catches Demi but something hit in his head.

When he wake up, he was alone.


	8. Chapter 8

You are wrong. Megatron never will hurt me. Demi tried to explain to Optmus, but was difficult to believe.

"you are lucky to be alive." Ratchet said indifferent.

Demi was nervous because nobody there gives her attention.

"If he not like me, why gave me this?" Demi showed one necklace with one beautiful stone. That moment all Altobots in the place stayed with the mouth opened to the stone. Was one cybertronian symbol of love. When one Mech gives this to a femme, she is her protected forever. Megatron fall in love and made her his protected, now they are in one great confusion. Megatron will go search for her, and will give big slaps them. And one law of Cybertron gives him this justice.

"What do you done? Why he gave you this?"

"This is one long history." She said smiling and involving the stone with her fingers.

"You made Megatron like butter on the hot plate." Miko laughed.

That moment one alert sounded in the panel in the base. Megatron was furious, he said words in Cybertronian, but Rafael saw that was embarrassing, because Ratchet was red.

"Don't worry Megatron. We intend to correct this." Optmus said.

Megatron was very furious.

That afternoon, Demi told to Optmus and all Atobots what happened in the ship, and why Megatron was in love by her. It was through this way, it seemed impossible that she arrived at the center of his spark, and that same love as innocent brought a new Starscream surfaced, or the true Starscream who was asleep.

Ratchet was the only that not believes. To him was one more trap of Megatron, but now, they have to return the girl to Megatron.

"We need one safe place Megatron. Some Autobots don't trust you." Optmus said with his strong voice.

"I can imagine why. But if Demi is safe and with us, everything will be ok for two sides."

Megatron did not want to fight, he only wants Demi back, and this was one surprise to everybody there in the base. Megatron was not giving attention to Optmus or other thing, only for Demi, he just wanted Demi.

Ratchet gave slaps in himself. "Wake up Ratchet! You are dreaming!"

Was evident that Ratchet doesn't believe more in the love. Something very terrible happened with him, but now he was seeing Megatron loving one human girl, and for him, this was impossible.

In the ship, Megatron was very sad because Demi was not there, was like one piece of him was taken off. Was not just Megatron that felt miss her. Knockout, Breakdown, Soundwave was feeling too. Demi now was one queen there. That place was very sad now.

Starscream now was different. Since she spoken with him, he was a new robot.

When the alarm sounded again. Megatron knew, was Optmus.

"Ok Megatron. I will say where I go give you the girl."


	9. Chapter 9

Demi felt her heart burn, the place was combined. Will not delay and she will be in his hand again. Megatron is very important for her. One love without touches, but she feel complete. Everything what she wanted, was stay with him, and forgot all her problems and her past. Her cardiac frequency increase when she saw him appear in the land bridge.

Megatron comes with him severe look, but his expression changed when he saw Demi. Was like if she is seeing one angel.

"My angel." He said going in her direction. Ratchet can't believe what he was seeing.

"You can't imagine how much she is important to me."

"For your experiments" Ratchet says.

Megatron doesn't looks to Ratchet, but he touched in one part where he never would have to touch.

"You don't have taken it out in other your problems in love."

Ratchet would like to hit in his face, but Optmus said no. He is the only who know what happened with him.

Megatron took Demi near his face, She was happy there.

"Don't worry my dear. You are safe now."

Hear this from Megatron to a human, scares.

Megatron knew he never will can touch her like one mech in a femme, but nobody understand how he feel complete when he is with her. He feels like one child again.

Ratchet regrets his past. He could not to save the only femme who he loved, maybe he was feeling envy of Megatron, and these is natural, but were moments than Arcee was one good friend and he would give one chance and try one other kind of approximation. Arcee passed for terrible moment and she lost two person very especial. Jack is passing more time in the college and Rafael with Bumblebee, even living in other town, he asks the bridge to stay with him, and Miko with Bulkhead is living something similar of Megatron e Demi. He feels missing of noise and mess of those children, one day he felt enerjons dripping from his eyes.

He goes to where Arcee like to pass the time. She was there like all time when she is resting. Ratchet sits in her side. She will the first person after Optmus who will know about his past.

Arcee saw one of her friends dying and she can't save him. Cliffjumper was dead by Starscream, But Ratchet was unable to rescue her femme for one official order. She was torn from the med bay, to give place for one soldier of one great patent. Was time of war, and for the army, she was nobody. When Ratchet can go to rescue, she was dead. Maybe this one of fact that made his heart be so hard. But the is more easy here in the Earth. This is one fact that he has to agree. Maybe he would have to restart his life.

When he saw. Arcee and he was talking about everything, and the forgot all their problems.


	10. Chapter 10

The battles continued as ever; dragging for a few more decades, until one day it stopped without explanation. Nobody understood the silence that began to bother everyone; finally, one day the called rendering of Starscream took everyone by surprise.

The jet weak without a fight offered the fists to handcuffs, and agreed to explain what will have, since there was a fair trial and amnesty to those who deserve it.

Starscream was not really good. Seems weak, sick, and he even admitted now aged in their thousands of years. For this cause, Optimus was gentle with him; let him sit in the Med-bay, where he received treatment and a cube of enerjon. He thanked. Was sincere. Thing that was not common.

"Some months ago, Demi drastically was sick. Then our Master did not wanted to know about the battles, only to take care of her. Finally the disease was a human cancer, and had already taken part of your entire system. Not Soundwave or Knockout with all our technology can do something to save her."

Starscream paused long. Had a sad expression.

"All we could do was try to ease the pain in moments of crisis, nothing more. Unfortunately one morning, she stopped breathing, and Megatron gave himself to the pain. Our master was depressed and crazy. After a while, he took off his black energjn that kept alive his chest. I tried prevent him in vain. He asked me her to put her in place where stood the piece and make the funeral. I would finally have the leadership that I always wanted."

"And what you did Starscream.?"

"I did as he asked. After all said and said he would give me, and the other would do as they pleased. But from what I saw. everyone is tired. Do not take it anymore. We prefer to pay for the mistakes."

Ratchet was hand in hand with Arcee when Starscream finished. Really that was the true. Everyone was tired. Bulkhead saw Miko growing in one war like the other children. They want peace now.

An amnesty was offered in exchange for surrender and if they agreed to work to restore everything that was destroyed.

Unfortunately, years later one Deceptcon started the war again.

THANKS FOR YOUR ATENTION.


End file.
